Discovering Gilbert
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: Or "the 101 ways that Matthew found Gilbert." 101 theme challenge with a connecting plot because it's fun! Fifth theme: "Angel."
1. Intro: Key

**So I read DrabbleDrabblePsychobabble's 101 Themes challengeand decided that I wanted to do it. My friend gave me my first 50 words and the third word was key and then BAM! plot bunnies spawned in my head. So yeah I'm guessing that this is gonna be the epic journey of Mattie trying to discovering the hidden sides of Gilbert - with a bunch of owaris since I love them so.... Yeah...does anyone read author notes? Oh well, have some fun!**

Key

Matthew had created a key to understanding Gilbert. It changed depending on what day of the week it was – sometimes it was based on the type of beer available or how much maple syrup used during breakfast – but it usually held firm for the greater part of dealing with Gilbert Beilshmidt.

On Monday; Gilbert refused to get out of bed before noon unless prompted with pancakes. He would then pour the entire bottle of syrup over his breakfast and eat fast enough to make even Alfred sick to his stomach. After that, he would either visit his brother – of course bringing Matthew along with him, since everyone wanted to bask in his 'awesomeness' – or lounge around on the couch until he decided it was time for dinner – making enough wurst and potatoes to feed a small nation and destroying as much of Matthew's previously spotless kitchen in the process. He spent the next hour after eating cleaning every surface of the kitchen until it shone like the sun. The perfection of the kitchen was followed by indulging Matthew in whichever movie or television show he wanted to watch, no matter how girly or mentally painful it was for his 'awesomeness.' After all, Matthew put up with his less-than-awesomeness all day and deserved some time to himself. Plus, Gilbert would get to have the wonderful blond head in his lap or on his shoulder the entire time. Who could resist that?

On Tuesday; Gilbert was up first, making sure Matthew was wrapped firmly in blankets to ward off the chill sure to set in with the lack of extra body heat, and tried – honestly he did – to cook breakfast without burning anything or ruining the kitchen. He had not yet succeeded in this, but he was willing to continue trying. The times that the fire alarm did not jolt Matthew awake, Gilbert would wake him up with a tray of bacon, eggs, fruit and orange juice, all of which the Canadian ate happily despite the slightly burnt taste to the bacon and eggs. He hadn't found out the reason to the once a week breakfast-in-bed, but Matthew was more than happy enough to allow the Prussian to continue his endeavor as long as he cleaned up after himself – which he thankfully did.

After the breakfast was cleared up and showers were taken, Gilbert did any of the errands that needed doing without being asked and insisted that Matthew do nothing. Of course, Matthew being the busy-body he was, the idea lasted a grand total of five hours on average before he couldn't stand simply sitting around anymore. Matthew would stop Gilbert in any menial task he was performing at the time and pout until the man agreed to stop for the day - "so you can bask in the glow of my awesome self." There was beer and other forms of alcohol then, sometimes a drunken call to Francis or Antonio – neither could ever really remember much of what they had said to their victim on the other line, but they either got lecherous looks or ones of pure shock for days after wards – and usually Matthew would pass out and wake up later in bed, being flattened by Gilbert. That part didn't exactly bug him, it was the pain in his head that got to him though he should have been used to it after a century.

Wednesdays were spent with Matthew nursing a hangover and being dragged behind Gilbert if there was a meeting or the man simply wanted out of the house. Matthew was just glad Gilbert was around to bring him aspirin when he thought his head may very well explode – surely even Canada could do that, nation status and economy be damned. He'd have a beautiful breakfast of water and aspirin, followed by a filling lunch of the very same and, if he were truly hungry, he'd go back for a third helping and add a delicious sleeping pill that knocked him out cold. Perfect Wednesday for both Matthew and Gilbert.

Thursday, Matthew would apologize to Gilbert all day for allowing himself to get as drunk as he had and would not stop until he was forced into silence by another set of lips on his. He stopped the verbal apologies, at least. Physically...well, that was by far another story. Matthew would practically worship Gilbert for as long as he possibly could. It wasn't as if it hurt or anything, it was...fun. By the time they were both spent, Matthew would have the apologies out of his system and he didn't feel guilty anymore about being watched over for a day. He'd repaid his debt, with interest. Of course, that did not stop him from nearly wiping out the kitchen with his enormous diner – they had missed lunch, after all, and breakfast had been rather...rushed. Thursday was the best day of the week, really.

Fridays were drinking nights for Gilbert – the official drinking nights anyway. He would go out to some bar or another with Antonio and Francis – sometimes Lovino, Matthew or even Arthur would tag along – and drink enough to give a human liver failure. Francis would usually drag Gilbert through the door in a seemingly friendly manner, though anyone that knew Francis knew his idea of help was a bit too friendly, followed by Antonio who was more than likely harassing Lovino over the phone. After extracting Gilbert for Francis' wandering hands, Matthew would haul him up the stairs and into bed before laying himself out on the couch. He had learned the hard way that Gilbert was not very coordinated in a half-drunk, half-asleep state an found it near impossible to reach a bathroom before heaving the contents of his stomach on to the most readily available surface – Matthew had received a week's worth of breakfast in bed for _that_ fantastic evening.

Saturday was almost the reverse of Wednesday. Matthew would watch after Gilbert, though his headache was not as long lasting as Matthew's and he always received the proper compensation after wards. Ah yes, Saturdays were good days as well – though Matthew felt just a bit sore on Sunday and usually had to wear long sleeves if he were to go out – Gilbert had to wear almost an entire winter ensemble some weeks. But that was Matthew's favorite part of Saturday.

Sunday, unless there was a meeting or a conference with one boss or another, Gilbert and Matthew laid around the house as if they were half dead, simply enjoying the company the other provided or watching Kumajirou and Gilbird chase one another. The latter happened to be a favorite of the pair since Gilbird always managed to scare the polar bear into skittering through the house and into a wall or door – it certainly helped to explain the forgetfulness the poor creature could never seem to get rid of. They would smile and laugh and it felt as if they were a normal family and GPDs were nothing but letters that had no effect on their health whatsoever.

But all that was routine, normal and a basic fact of life in their odd little house, it gave no clue to how Gilbert felt or thought or anything less than what any random person could gather. Yes, Matthew's key was flawless, to the 'T,' but he wanted the key to Gilbert's mind or soul or some such overly romantic nonsense. He wanted something that the rest of the world could never and would never have. He wanted all of Gilbert, to know him as well as he knew himself. It was probably a risky challenge, but really what wasn't in his crazy world? It wasn't as if he didn't have the time – sometimes being invisible ninety-nine percent of the time had its advantages, as did being the personification of a nation. He had all the time in the world, more or less, and he could – would – continue to discover every side of Gilbert he had not already.

He was going to find the perfect key to understanding the entirety of Gilbert Beilshmidt if it was the very last thing he did.

**Wow haven't written something without dialogue in so long. It's kind of weird. Next one will be up soon I hope and it will definitely be longer! I'm excited! Lol **

**Leave some love!  
**


	2. Pancakes

**Ah finally! I swear I have serious problems that it took me three days to get this done. Ugh, senior projects are full of pain. Anyway! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted to this! I hope I'll meet your expectations with this.**

Pancakes

_Discovery number 1: Pancakes will either make or break the day._

After a year of living with Gilbert, Matthew understood that the only way to get what he wanted from the man was to bribe him with the things he enjoyed most – beer, pancakes, a trip to bother Roderich, and himself. Mondays generally went the same; Matthew woke up first and spent a good hour trying to rouse Gilbert from the dead without the help of food. He would poke and prod and whine – he had even jumped on him once; that didn't turn out so well, it was interesting though – but Gilbert refused to so much as open an eye without being offered some sort of reward for his efforts. After an hour of fruitless attempts, Matthew would give up trying and resort to one of the four brides.

He started with beer, as the man was sure to ask for it once he actually did get up anyway. He would open a bottle – bought from Ludwig after a fairly long fight about the 'unawesomeness' of Canadian beer – and hold it under his nose. Some days it worked like smelling salts and Gilbert would be up and begging for pancakes in seconds; others it was like trying to wake the dead by simply banging their head to the ground. If it happened that the offered beer didn't do the trip, Matthew continued on to bride number two: A trip to bother poor Roderich (and to be mentally scared by Elizaveta – and her frying pan in Gilbert's case).

Anyone who opened a history book knew of the War of Austrian Succession – Prussia fighting Austria, all that German rivalry crap – well, Prussia still seemed to believe he needed to annoy the living hell out of Austria, thus his tormenting of poor Roderich Edelstein. Really, someone would think that Gilbert were dating Roderich instead of Matthew, unless they counted Elizaveta into the mix. One glance at the two of them and their relationship – however rocky – was clear as day. But that wasn't the point. The point, was that it was a terrifyingly easy way to get Gilbert out of bed I one so much as mentioned going to Austria for a 'business meeting.' but, though it worked a good amount of the time beer failed, it was not the fool proof plan to get the albino moving before noon. And Matthew usually had to revert to more...Francis appropriate methods to get the overenthusiastic man to shut up about whatever form of torture he was going to be using that day when it did work.

Which led to bribe number three, and where he found himself today: Himself.

Now, it wasn't that Matthew disliked making his boyfriend pancakes at odd hours of the day, he knew it was an appreciated gesture – as much as Gilbert could show appreciation for anything – but he wanted to break the man of the unhealthy habit. Even if he happened to be a nation, pancakes twice a day and smothered in syrup were not good for him – just as Alfred had started to gain some weight from his continuous supply of burgers, though that was Arthur's problem. He would love Gilbert regardless of his weight – in theory, at least – but he knew that the man would be angry with himself. Besides, who could deny someone as adorable as Matthew waking them up? Apparently, a tired Gilbert could.

Matthew kissed his way up the exposed chest, nipping places he thought would look nice red and leaving a burning trail behind him. He bit hard enough to mark Gilbert's pale neck as his and earned a small sigh as a reward. Red eyes fluttered open, instantly locking with violet. Matthew smirked sneakily and continued his path up his lover's neck and over his jaw, ending centimeters from his lips.

"Will you please get up Gil? I need your help with something." he let his lips brush lightly over the man's, shifting so he pinned him to the bed. Gilbert groaned, a sign Matthew recognized as meaning the man needed more incentive to get up. Matthew resorted to acting as his 'father' would have in his place. He flipped them over so the albino was now above him – thankfully coherent enough not to crush him – and ground their hips together to give the man the message. The red eyes still locked with his darkened and he reciprocated ecclesiastically as pair of hands made their way to the waistband of his boxers. Gilbert smirked and jerked forward, forcing Matthew's hands past the elastic. He brought their lips close again, running his tongue over the trapped pair and speaking quietly.

"We can only continue this if you give me pancakes, Mattie."

And Gilbert found himself on the cold floor.

Matthew had thrown him off the bed and was now pulling on his jeans and usual sweatshirt. The _nerve_ of that man! He'd been ready to give him the best wake up call of his incredibly long life and what does he do? Ask for fucking pancakes! It was as if he was _trying _to make him explode from sheer frustration – both sexual and not.

"Hey Mattie! What about my pancakes!?"

"Make them yourself!"

Matthew slammed the bedroom door, making as much noise as possible as he made his way downstairs to plop angrily on the couch. He couldn't believe Gilbert could be so...so _Gilbert!_ Who in their right mind refuses someone willing to sleep with them first thing in the morning? Then again it was Gilbert he was dealing with and he had never exactly been in his right mind. But still! Gilbert had never once changed the subject after they had gotten as far as they had; he wasn't as bad as Francis, but there were moments where they could be one in the same. Matthew shivered involuntarily at the thought of sex with Francis, _that_ was a thought he had never wanted to have in his lifetime.

He turned on the TV as he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Gilbert was trying to sneak up on him, probably thinking that he could still get pancakes if he apologized. Matthew snorted, as if he'd cook for the bastard after that little stunt. He wanted pancakes, he could damn well make them himself, if he could that is – Gilbert was a miserable cook when it came to anything apart from wurst and potatoes. He waited patiently to tell him that, no, he would not be getting pancakes or any other food from him today and it would take more than some half sincere apology for him to cook tomorrow as well, but the man never entered the living room. Instead, he heard the door leading to the garden Matthew had planted a few years back in the hopes of having somewhere peaceful to escape to on the rare occasions his family remembered him and visited.

His breath hitched. What if Gilbert was leaving entirely because he wouldn't be getting anything? It had happened before, though not since they had started dating and definitely not since they began living together. And what if he didn't come back? Where would that leave him? He'd be so...alone. Again. There would be no yelling at random times of the day about beer or vital regions, he wouldn't be able to kick the idiot when he made fun of his beer or his hair or his flag ("It needs to be more AWESOME, Mattie! Get a bird or something."), he would simply be alone. Kumajirou still couldn't remember him and the bear had grown rather attached to Gilbird, he would probably be upset (could bears get upset?) as well. He couldn't lose Gilbert; sure he was an idiot, but he was _his_ idiot.

He was just about to get up and run after the man when the door clicked back open and Gilbert's footfalls sounded from the kitchen. Matthew could tell he was barefoot, his feet making a muffled noise as he walked. Had he worried for nothing? Even Gilbert wouldn't leave without shoes on, well, he might if pushed far enough. Matthew let a sigh of relief, glad for the volume of the TV to hide the soft sound from Gilbert's ears. It also kept him from hearing what the man was doing in the kitchen, unfortunately. He didn't think he would really leave, but he couldn't help the overwhelming sense of dread that was slowly building in his chest telling him it was, in fact, a possibility. Really, what did he even offer Gilbert? It wasn't as if he were particularly exciting like his brother or loud and flirtatious like Francis, he was just some miserable country that everyone forgot existed. Gilbert was...Gilbert. He wouldn't allow himself to be ignored or forgotten, even if his country technically didn't exist anymore. He was nothing when compared to Gilbert, so why was the man even with him?

He felt hopeless, as if someone had taken his heart and threw it on the ground before him and his body simply refused to just die. He curled his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead against his knees. He could just feel it. He was going to lose Gilbert. He was going to be alone. All alone, with no one to make him feel as if he were more important than Alfred, or anything other than a useless mass taking up space in the world. He could feel the tears prick at his eyes. No, he wouldn't cry, not with Gilbert still here. He would find something to keep him here, he had to. He couldn't be alone again, not after being with him.

The smell of something burning halted his thoughts. Burning? What could be burning? He hadn't cooked at all today and Gilbert was a terrible...cook. Shit.

Matthew jumped from the couch, forgetting the pain in his chest for a few small moments to run through the swinging door to kitchen.

"Gil, what the hell are you doing?"

Gilbert was standing at the stove, batter of some kind in his hair and arms, with a perfectly clean apron tied over his chest. There was black smoke coming from a pan and a blackened...something that resided in it.

"What does it look like in doing? I'm making pancakes, Dummkopf."

"What? Why would you do that?" He received nothing but a noncommittal grunt in reply. Figuring he'd get a serious answer when the man wasn't trying to burn down his kitchen, he glanced around to assess the damage he would make the albino clean later.

There was batter everywhere – walls, floor ceiling, almost every available surface had some type of mess on it – the table had been the only area spared in Gilbert's culinary attempts. It was set with two place settings and a large bottle of syrup – the biggest size in the house; as least he knew his own cooking was better drowned in maple and sugar, though what wasn't? There was also a small vase in the center with a white carnation in it. He remembered Gilbert planting those months ago, saying something about how they stood for remembrance and he wanted Matthew to be remembered. A small smile crept on to Matthew's lips at the memory as he realized what Gilbert was trying to do. He was trying to apologize without actually saying anything - "It is not awesome to admit that you messed up, Mattie, so I will never apologize to anyone."

"Scheisse!"

Matthew returned his gaze to the man standing at the stove. He now had his hand held up to his face, examining his fingers carefully before sticking one in his mouth. Matthew sighed and stepped over, taking the hand out of his mouth and bringing him over to the sink. He ran the water until it was cold and stuck the burnt digit under it.

"Idiot, sucking on it will only make it worse."

Gilbert huffed, but said nothing else. After assuring that the burn was not actually burning anymore, Matthew got the burn cream – they had several tubes of the stuff, just in case – from the drawer and spread a small amount over the burn. Gilbert groaned slightly and tried to pull away from him, the blond held his wrist tighter and placed the small band-aid around his finger.

"There. Now stop cooking before you burn the house down. I forgive you already."

"Who said I was cooking for you? Maybe I just wanted to eat at a fancy table for once." He turned away from Matthew, lips pulling up into an almost-pout.

"Yes, I'm sure that was what happened, Gil."

"Damned right it was."

Matthew chuckled, taking the hand again and kissing the tips of each of the fingers. Gilbert groaned low in his throat and Matthew laughed more before taking one of the fingers into his mouth. He smiled around the digit when he heard Gilbert's breath hitch.

"So...Does that mean you're finishing what you started? Or is this just some type of doctor game? 'Cause if it is, it's going to have to be taken upstairs anyway."

Matthew smirked, leaning up to lick a stray bit of batter from the man's cheek, lingering slightly near his ear.

"Clean the kitchen and I'll think about it."

Gilbert all but ran to clean the mess. Matthew smiled, taking the carnation with him as he made his way upstairs. He would be making pancakes later. They were the perfect end to the day, after all.

**Fail ending is Fail. Seriously just pulled the last thousand words or so from my bum. It wasn't even what I had planned for this one...OTL **

**Ah well, the next chapter should be up next week (after I finish Fragments if I can get rid of the rock I've hit with that). Also, sorry about the random depressed bit in there...I was seriously upset when I wrote it...hopefully that will be gone in time for the next chapter.**

**Oh! I know there are like a billion meanings for some flowers, but I got the carnation idea from this site** http : // www . aboutflowers . com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos /meanings-of-flowers .html **Just take out the spaces. It fit Mattie with that meaning and Gilbert planting them will come back in another chapter since I forgot I had them planned for a different one... lol **

**Edit: Haha! So I was told by Schnubbi that "Kunstkopf" (which Google told me meant dummy head...I forgot that before in my rush to get this up....) isn't a word... Yeah, Google hates me I think. And it's just not reliable. Damn, and I thought it would be cute... Ah well, I think I'll leave anyway just for the laughs!**

**Edit 2: Yeah! I got better translation for my silly mistake! lol I'm so silly sometimes...  
**


	3. Breathless

**Yes! Got this up right on time! I wanted it up at exactly 12 and...Damn two minutes late! Damn the slow internet connection! But it's longer! The longest chapter yet!**

Breathless

_Discovery number two: Gilbert should be considered a cause of death._

God how he hated Valentine's Day. Really, what was the point of celebrating a day where those without a significant other felt like crap? Did they just want to narrow down the population by driving those that spent the day alone to suicide? 'Oh sorry, your son/daughter was so lonely she had to kill herself, nothing you could do really, it happens every Valentine's Day.' All the chocolate and the jewelry advertisements selling 'happiness' in large chucks and karats. No one needed those to be happy, it was a scam by businesses taking advantage of a human's basic want to feel loved and cared for in their life. Hell, Valentine's Day wasn't even really about love and hearts and all that junk, it was – according to Arthur – a feast day for Saint Valentin who was stoned to death. Technically, instead of buying useless flowers that always died so quickly or chocolates that made you sick or jewelry that either got lost, stolen, or killed your wallet, one should go witness a public murder – what a way to get in the mood. Matthew snorted at the thought, earning an odd look from the few couples that were walking on the path to his house. Perhaps owning property on a reserve was not the best idea, too many people around this time of year. Or more specifically, too many couples to dampen his attempts to forget the fact that not only did he not have a Valentine, he had no one that even remembered him. He could simply go to his cabin, that was far enough away from the stores and people that felt the need to help him die just that tiny bit extra on the inside. Like he really needed to be reminded that the person – even though it wasn't technically a person – that was waiting for him at home was a polar bear that could never remember his name, not that he remembered his, but still he didn't need the reminder that he was virtually alone in the world. He could ask his boss to do away with all the cards and candy and...flowers?

Matthew stopped on the gravel path to his front door and stared confusedly at the bundle on his porch. Sitting on his front steps, obviously not having been there for more than five minutes at most as the flurry of snow swirling around the house had not yet touched the muted purple paper, was a multicolored bouquet of flowers – half of which he couldn't even identify. Well, that didn't happen often, or...ever, for that matter. Who would even bother to send him flowers? Who _remembered_ him long enough to do so? Then again, there was the chance that they were for Alfred and had been sent to him by mistake, it wouldn't be the first time – he still couldn't look Arthur in the eye without blushing from the time he thought his former guardian was in love with him; who confessed through mail anymore anyway?

Sighing, and resigning himself to another disappointment followed by his less than welcome "alone time," he continued up the walk and gently scooped up the flowers. They really were quite beautiful, something he would be thrilled to receive from...well, anyone, really, though it would be nice if they were for someone he cared about. Of course, they were most likely for Alfred, who wouldn't even appreciate how lucky he was that people cared enough to send him things. Still, his "family" should think of him just that small fraction of their time, especially on a day meant for love. He had send them all maple syrup after all (though he made an exception and sent Cuba maple ice cream instead). Maybe the flowers were from Cuba? That would be nice, though perhaps a slight over compensation.

Matthew examined the purples, blues and whites in his arms, searching for a card or some indication of who had sent them. At first there seemed as if there wasn't anything and he just gave up, deciding to put them in a vase and pretend they had been bought for him, it wasn't as if Alfred or anyone else would stop by and accuse him of theft. But as he cut the paper off, a small envelope fell from the stems of the bundle. It was bent slightly where it had been pressed against the stems and there was a small water mark on one of the corners, but other than that it was crisp and perfect. He thought of simply ignoring it, tossing it in the rubbish bin so he could keep up the fantasy, but he saw his name written in a hand he didn't recognize when Kumajirou attempted to run off with the paper.

Someone had actually thought of him?

Matthew beamed at the card, placing it on the table as he set the flowers in a vase. Once the bouquet was set next to his couch so he could see the blooms from nearly every room in the house, he gathered the card and Kumajirou – who was trying to steal the poptarts from his grocery bag – and sat next to them on the couch.

_Alright, just calm down, Matthew._ He took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm his rapidly beating heart. He didn't want to think about this being some big joke or that it might be from _him_ because both options hurt like hell. There was no way someone like him would send Matthew of all people flowers, if he sent anyone flowers at all which was less likely than Matthew being remembered at G8 meetings. It made his heart flutter uncomfortably in his chest to even think that the silver haired man would send him something. He nearly ripped the card in his nervousness to get the ordeal over with.

It was a plain card, generic and pretty much the same as every other card sold throughout Canada, but his heart sped up all the same. The inside contained the basic, sentimental lines – though it was entirely French which was weird for cards even there – though no name was signed underneath. A piece of ordinary notebook paper fell out and floated lightly to his lap where Kumajirou proceeded to reach for it. Matthew saved it from the bear's claws just in time.

"Kirakimchi! That's not nice!" The bear simply blinked at him and waddled away. Sighing, Matthew unfolded the paper.

_Yo Birdie! Yeah, the Awesome Me is giving you flowers. I bet you feel honored that I even remembered you. If you cry from happiness at me next time I see you though, you'll wish I was that bastard Russia._

_ Anyway! Don't read too much into this, I found the flowers while I was walking and Feli said to send them to someone who deserved them – it being Valentine's Day and all that bull. Since you have no one as awesome as me with you, I figured you could use a bit of my help – it's alright, most people can't pull off my level of awesome, you'll get close eventually though, babe._

_ I bet you're gonna ask what those flowers are, so I'll save you the trouble._

_ Chrysanthemums Stocks_

_ Heliotropes Sweet Williams_

_ Phlox Tulips_

_ Purple Zinnias Viscarias_

_ Blue Salvias Yarrows_

_ Like I said, I found them and thought you could use some awesomeness._

_ See ya at the next world meeting, Birdie!_

_ Awesome Conqueror of All Vital Regions_

Matthew smiled at the paper, holding back his urge to laugh at the sheer stupidity of Gilbert's letter. How is sending – not even sending since a florist would not have these flowers in _winter_, more like growing and strategically placing on his porch – him flowers and an unbearably sentimental card not something to look into? Especially with the person sending them being Gilbert of all people. The man really could be dense sometimes – maybe that was the key to his friendship with Spain, not history. If he had just found the flowers, how did they just happen to compliment each other so perfectly? Or match his tastes so well? And how did he know all their names? No, Prussia knew exactly what he was doing giving Matthew those flowers. He just needed to find out what. And he had just the person to talk to.

Perhaps he would not be so alone this year after all.

~*~

Francis was more than happy to have his 'son' visit him on Valentine's Day – that is, he was happy about it after he realized that the man on his doorstep was Matthew and not a stripper or something equally as pleasant; not that he was expecting something like that.

"Ah, mon petit Matthieu! What brings you here after all this time? Couldn't resist a date with Papa, oui?" Matthew tried not to blush, though he had thought of it at one time that was before he noticed how big of a pervert Francis was. Plus the whole 'papa' thing just killed the notion.

"Uhm...No, Francis. Actually I-I was wondering if you knew anything about the flowers that G-Gilbert sent me today." He clutched Kumajirou to his chest, hesitating slightly in his want for an answer. Francis might not have been the most reliable source of imformation.

"Oh? Prusse sent you flowers? What kind? I bet they were boring. That man has no idea of the meaning of flowers."

"Meaning...of flowers...?"

"Well, of course, mon Matthieu! Every flower has a meaning, it is very important to pick the ones with the meanings that match your feelings you know." Francis sat on his kitchen counter gesturing for Matthew to sit in at the table – why the man insisted on sitting somewhere else was beyond him. "Quelles sont les fleurs vous at-il donnez?"

"Oh! Uhm..." Matthew fished around in his pocket for the note that had come with the flowers. "They were Chrysanthemums, Phlox, Heliotropes, Zinnias, Salvias, Sweet Williams, Tulips, Yarrows, Stocks and Viscarias. Do...Do they mean anything special? "

"Really? He got you all of those? Perhaps he does know what they mean...for Gilbert to actually send flowers...I wonder."

"I-I don't think he sent them...They hadn't been on my porch long enough for snow to get on them and he said he found them. I th-think he grew them himself."

"Oh? Well then he must certainly know what they mean." Francis smirked, leaning back on the counter with his arm over his eyes. "Mon jeune Prusse a enfin appris les merveilles de l'amour! Je suis si heureuse!"

Really, was there a reason Francis insisted on making things so dramatic? It wasn't that big a deal...was it?

"Uh...Francis..."

"What? Oh yes! I forgot you were here mon chéri! Let's see...A Sweet William means 'finesse and perfection,' a Salvia is 'I think of you,' Zinnias are 'thoughts of absent friends,' Phlox are 'sweet dreams,' while Yarrows are 'healing,' Heliotropes are 'devotion and eternal love,' Stocks ' You will always be beautiful to me,' and Tulips depend on the color."

"They were blue and purple stripped..."

"Ah, that means 'beautiful eyes.'" Francis smiled happily at the color staining Matthew's pale cheeks. His son could be so cute sometimes.

"What...What about the Chrysanthemums and Viscarias?" Was it normal to be this nervous over something as simple as flowers? Surely Gilbert had no idea what they meant. He only picked them out because they looked nice together. But...he had grown them...hadn't he? Well, Matthew didn't know that for sure, it was all guess work. Yeah, Gilbert wouldn't be caught dead growing something as girly as flowers, let alone know the meaning of them so he could give them out. He would sooner cut off his 'five meters.' Right?

"Those I believe darling Gilbert should tell you the meaning of himself." Francis smirked again and shoved a stammering Matthew out the door.

"Well, that was...informative." Matthew muttered as he walked to the airport, his blush still burning in his cheeks.

~*~

By the time the next world meeting rolled around, Matthew was a mess of nerves. He had – barely – restrained himself from using the internet to look up the meanings for Chrysanthemums and Viscarias, preferring that Gilbert said it himself – though that might have been asking for too much – and the flowers were only just starting to wither. He was tempted to plant some of his own, but that seemed too creepy and something an obsessed girl would do. Maybe he would buy some another day, for his birthday.

He was practically jumping in his chair waiting for Gilbert to arrive with Germany. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do, he just wanted to see the man. When was the last time he had come over asking for pancakes? A week? Two? He couldn't remember other than it was before February fourteenth. Maybe that was why he was so anxious, it was because he hadn't been around the 'awesomeness' enough. Yeah, it had nothing to do with the flowers or what they meant. Or that card...that happened to be in his pocket...or the note inside it... Nope, nothing to do with those at all.

"Oi, Birdie, you cold or something? You're shaking like crazy."

Matthew jumped from his chair, his heart in his throat, as a cool hand pressed itself to his burning forehead.

"Hmm, you are warm...a fever then? I thought your economy was doing good too..." Gilbert pressed him face close, only making Matthew flush deeper.

"G-Gil, I'm fine. You don't have to stand so close..." He tried to push the albino away, only to have him move closer.

"No, I think you need something to cool you down. And, of course, if my awesome mind thinks it, it must be true! Come on, Mattie! Let's go get some ice cream!"

"What! Gil! We can't just leave! We'll miss the meeting!"

Matthew dug his feet into the carpet, trying to stop the older nation from pulling him out the door and failing admirably.

"Don't worry about it, West will tell us everything we missed later. Well, he'll tell Feli and he'll tell us, but it's the same thing."

"But...But..."

"Just be quite and follow the awesome me! Yo Francis, cover for me, 'kay?"

Francis glanced over at Gilbert and Matthew being pulled behind him and smirked. "Sure thing, mon ami! Don't be too rough on my adorable Matthieu or I'll have to hurt you!"

"Whatever you say old man!"

"I'm not old you bastard!" The only response he got was a loud laugh as the door shut behind Matthew.

~*~

Had Matthew really been worried about seeing Gilbert again? The man was his usual perverted, 'awesome' self, acting as if the flowers had never shown up at his house or made his heart race at unhealthy levels.

"And then West started yelling about his carpet and Romano tried to hit Toni with the whole pot of pasta! It was totally awesome!" Gilbert shouted, throwing up his arms and getting ice cream all over the floor and the people unlucky enough to sit behind them.

"Gil, just sit the hell down already." Matthew scolded, apologizing to the couple for his friend's behavior. They accepted his apology, but glared at Gilbert as they left, muttering something about how good girls went for the worst guys these days. Matthew blushed, glad Gilbert had been too focused giving Gilbird small spoonfuls of ice cream to notice the others.

Really, why the hell hadn't he said anything about the damn flowers already? It was starting to just get annoying. The man had practically said he loved him with flowers and yet had said nothing about it in person. Even thinking about the flowers had him trying to slow both his breathing and his heart again. It was frustrating. And to make it worse, every time he caught the man's eyes on him he seemed to conveniently forget how to breath for a moment. It was starting to get ridiculous. If Gilbert didn't say something soon he was just going to take a tip from his brother and blurt it out himself and that would be far too embarrassing. Oh, why couldn't Gilbert stop talking about chickens and say something about him already?

"Yo, Mattie, you listening to me?"

"Ah! No, sorry..."

"Geez, you would think you would be listening to my awesome self so you could learn how to be awesome as well. Either way, I said 'let's go for a walk,' I wanna show ya something cool."

~*~

Matthew wasn't sure how, but they somehow managed to get to the top of a huge hill – which really was more of a mountain, but Gilbert insisted it was a hill and he was not one to argue over trivial things. What he was sure of, was that what was on top of the 'hill' was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen outside Canada.

Everywhere, there were flowers everywhere. Purples and blues and greens and every other color he could think of. It was like being in a painting, it was so beautiful he couldn't think straight anymore. Gilbert was smiling at him from farther away, his eyes drifting every once in a while from the blond to the flowers next to him. He picked the biggest one and handed it to Matthew, watching as the violet eyes he adored so much widened just that centimeter more when he recognized what it was.

"It's just like the ones you sent me." Matthew smiled up at him, gripping the blue flower tight enough to keep the wind from taking it away.

"Well I more put them on your porch than sent them. They would have died if I didn't bring them over myself."

"So you did grow them then."

"Nope, I found this place centuries ago! I was so awesome back then I almost forgot about it with all the awesome crap I was doing, but I remembered it a few months ago and came back. I even brought Feli along."

"Oh...So you don't know what they mean then..."

Gilbert snorted. "Of course I know what they mean! How could someone as awesome as me not know that? Plus I asked Feli to look it up for me."

Matthew laughed lightly, smiling up at him again. "Then what does this one mean? It was one of the two Francis wouldn't tell me about."

"That one is special, but I'm not telling ya what it means yet. The other one comes first."

"A Viscaria then, what do they mean?"

"According to Feli, they mean 'will you dance with me.'"

"Oh? That's it?"

"Yup. So? You wanna dance with me Mattie?" Gilbert asked, sweeping a hand through the air in a bow that reminded Matthew of the movies Alfred made about princes. It looked so...natural for Gilbert, even in jeans and a tee-shirt, to simply hold out his hand and wait patiently for the person on the receiving end to catch their breath long enough to say yes. Matthew placed his hand in Gilbert's and was instantly pulled against a warm chest, his heart trying to beat through his ribs and his lungs forgetting how to function. Was it possible to die of happiness and embarrassment? Maybe he was going to die of 'Gilbert exposure,' that was definitely a real disease – at least, it was for people who had actually met Gilbert. Gilbert spun them in a slow circle, leading Matthew through the carefully memorized steps while resting his chin on his head. He kissed the strawberry blond hair softly, his mind yelling at him about being a sentimental pansy, but he decided that it was okay to be a little less awesome for once. Only Matthew would see, after all, and he was far too awesome for something little to ruin it.

"Uhm...G-Gil?" Matthew spoke up quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful silence but curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Hmm?"

"What do the Chrysanthemums mean? You never said..."

"I thought it was obvious, but I guess some people just can't read the atmosphere – must run in your family." Matthew elbowed him gently, earning a small chuckle. "I guess I'll just show you."

Their feet stopped moving, Gilbert's hand moving from Matthew's to his chin, bringing it up so violet eyes met ruby.

"Wha-"

He never got a chance to finish his question as a pair of lips swallowed them, meeting his in a kiss that was far too gentle for the one giving it. It wasn't at all like Gilbert's personality; it was soft and sweet, while Gilbert was loud and obnoxious. Still...Matthew couldn't say he was unhappy with it. The hand on his waist tightened, pulling him closer as his moved on their own to wrap around Gilbert's neck, his fingers threading themselves through the hairs at the very nape.

It wasn't long, nor was it as...passionate as he thought kissing Gilbert would be, but it still left him forgetting how to breath – like so much else about Gilbert – and it took him a few moments before he found his vocal cords again.

"Love you too, Gil." He smiled at the man who grinned back in victory, kissing him again.

And that was how it all started, Matthew's crazy relationship with 'the awesome' Gilbert.

**Hell yeah! Pulled over a thousand words out my ass again! I like the ending though, even though when I first got the idea it was supposed to be in a broom closet but I was in a mushy mood even though I'm kinda depressed - every guy I know asked me out except the one guy I wanted to! Guys stink! Anyway! I hope everyone has a good Valentine's Day!**

**By the way, the part about watching a public murder was stolen from 'Big Bang Theory.' It's the best nerd show in forever!**

**I hope Gilbert isn't too OOC...I tried not to but yeah... And there really isn't too much interaction between them is there? Ah well, it's fluff, my fluff can't make sense with Prussia in it, it would just turn out awful and weird.**

**I got the flower meanings off a website, so if someone knows them better than I do, sorry I fail.  
**


	4. Fearless

**Holy Tomato Fairies! I actually updated this! Yeah I was swamped with projects (mainly a video project that I ended up doing all the group work for OTL) and didn't have time to update this. I hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

Fearless

_Discovery number three: Sometimes it's worth the risk._

Matthew was not an out going person, that much was obvious just by looking at him. His shy smile and easily blushing features proved exactly how introverted he was. But there were a few times he actually came out of his shell and spoke up. Usually it was when Alfred pushed him just that inch too far or Alfred did something incredibly stupid. Or anytime Alfred was acting like himself, really. Though there were the times in his relationship with Gilbert that shy little Matthew Williams decided that he should take a page from his brother's book and do something he wanted for once.

The first time had ended up…disappointing.

The second has ended…on a strange note.

And well, the third time was something he didn't even want to think about anymore. It made his head hurt and his cheeks turn the girly red color that Gilbert loved and he hated.

But this time, this time would be different. He had prepared himself, in a sense. All he had to do was visit Alfred for a few hours without his boyfriend and presto, instant angry Matthew ready to show his idiot of a brother that though Gilbert could be a moron, he was certainly not being used by the man. Of course, the only way to prove such a thing was to take the initiative and start something that was different for their normal heated kissing sessions. It wasn't that they didn't want to go further, they just had always had some kind of interruption that stopped them from going beyond hormonal teenage things. And Alfred would have to watch to make sure Matthew was the one who turned on Gilbert and not the other way around. He had even bet the moron fifty dollars that he could do it.

Oh, dear God, what had he gotten himself into?

~*~

Matthew crept up the stairs as quietly as he could, not so much from worry of waking Gilbert up as trying to convince himself he was not going crazy. He could barely start kissing the man, how the hell was he going to fucking seduce him? And with Alfred watching? God, he needed to think before he asked for help from now on. Even Francis would have been better…or maybe not. Oh, he was going to hell.

Gilbert snored quietly from their shared bed - as if that didn't cause ten tons of problems for them - with his arm over his eyes to block out the intruding sun. shit, how did he do this with the sun still up? Wasn't this a nighttime thing? He shook his head, if he started thinking about this he would never actually get on with his plan.

He crawled onto the bed, praying Gilbert didn't wake up before he got to his spot. He must have been lucky because the only thing Gilbert did was mumble something about syrup and twitch his lips the slightest bit. Matthew sighed once to calm himself, slid his way up to sit gently on Gilbert's hips and gazed down at the bare chest he splayed his hands over. Yes, he definitely could do this.

Leaning down, he grazed his lips over the pale plane of Gilbert's neck, trailing from earlobe to collarbone and back up, nipping here and there. He felt Gilbert shiver and tilt his head to the side, unconsciously giving Matthew more room to work. Matthew's hands seemed to enjoy themselves, skating over Gilbert's chest and ribs, drawing their neatly trimmed nails over the flesh in what they must have known was an erotic gesture as Gilbert groaned and arched to meet the hands and lips and teeth that grew less awkward as time passed. He couldn't even hear Alfred complaining from the tree outside their window anymore. Matthew trailed his lips to Gilbert's pulse point, biting as hard as he could without breaking the skin. Gilbert moaned loudly and jerked his hips up to meet Matthew's back. He repressed the urge to squeak when he felt a hardness that matched his own growing erection brush against his ass and shivered slightly instead. Alright, he had no idea that could happen with just a few bites and some scratches. Something to keep in mind for later. For now. He had to explain why he was molesting his boyfriend in his sleep because said boyfriend decided that now would be the perfect time to open his ruby eyes and stare at him in something between disbelief, shock and lust that put Francis to shame.

"Uhm…hi?" Matthew sputtered, barely dragging his lips from Gilbert's throat. If he looked into those eyes he was positive he would lose all his nerve and he was starting to enjoy himself, surprisingly enough.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert's voice was thick and rough, though it could have been from sleep but there was still the obvious sign that the Prussian was enjoying himself as well digging into his backside. He decided the best way to answer that question was to bite Gilbert's collarbone, licking the mark happily before dragging his lips over his jaw to linger just over his. The hitch in his breathing was just a bonus.

"I saw you sleeping and decided to wake you up. Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Damn, he was starting to sound like Francis. He really shouldn't have spent so much time with that man in his youth.

"Well, yes, but why are you waking me up like this?" He felt Gilbert swallow before he continued, though there was a slight breathiness to his voice that hadn't been there before and his words seemed more forced than anything. "Not that the awesome me doesn't deserve to be woken up like this everyday."

Instead of answering, Matthew kissed him. It was simple, at first, light and sweet, but steadily grew more needy. He hadn't realized how much he actually wanted this before. It was…interesting. His tongue passed over his lips, licking Gilbert's pleadingly before continuing on to wrap itself with Gilbert's tongue in a dance that was by now familiar and yet more exciting than before while his hands moved lower over his abdomen until reaching the waist of Gilbert's jeans. The belt gave a faint clink and he unbuckled it, causing Gilbert to break the kiss and gaze up at Matthew as if not believing the man straddling him was the same person who had left this morning.

"Are you absolutely positive Mattie? You don't have to, you know." Like hell he didn't have to. Now that he's started, he didn't even want to stop anymore. He nodded at Gilbert, offering a small smile at the escape he offered though it was obvious he didn't want to stop either, pulled the belt from his pants and dropped it to the floor in an exaggerated motion. Gilbert groaned and pulled Matthew up by his hair into another needy kiss as hands continued to unbutton clothing.

He wasn't quite sure how they did it, but they had managed to strip each other to their boxers and switch positions so that Matthew was now sprawled over the pillows with Gilbert straddling his hips without breaking the kiss once. Still, even as Matthew was pinned to the bed, he refused to give up the small amount of courage he had gained. Hands stayed in silver hair, eyes closed to everything but Gilbert and lips connected to Gilbert's, he rolled his hips up to meet the man above him, creating a friction that made him moan and Gilbert growl into the kiss while distracting him long enough for Matthew to flip them over again and restart his journey from Gilbert's lips, to his jaw, and then lower to his throat. Matthew chuckled as Gilbert sucked in a shaky breath when he bit under his ear.

"Mattie…s-shit." Gilbert cursed as Matthew continued to bite his way lower, drawing his tongue over the pale collarbone and chest that heaved up with quivering breaths. Maybe this was why they had never gotten this far before, Gilbert was acting almost un-awesome - by his own standards - though he didn't seem to mind much as Matthew's hands reached down to grip Gilbert through his boxers. Well, that was…interesting. Gilbert arched off that bed, shuddering and moaned something that sounded like Matthew's name along with a string of German he couldn't understand when he rubbed experimentally and brought his lips down to kiss the very tip.

"Hmm…you're sensitive." He hummed against the bulge, enjoying the noises and shot of power that someone like him could have this effect on someone that usually acted as if he couldn't be shaken by anything short of a maple syrup/pancake free apocalypse.

"Coming from the guy that blushes like a girl…" Gilbert managed before Matthew wrapped his mouth around him to keep him from adding anything.

"Verdammt, stop teasing already." Gilbert growled as Matthew purposely dragged his boxers down slowly, smirking like his brother for the fun of it. Of course, his smirk slipped a bit once Gilbert's member was free of the confining material.

"You weren't lying about the five meters stuff, huh." The answering smirk made him feel silly and thrilled all the same. He was going to put that inside him? Maybe he should have thought this through a bit more.

"Lose your guts, Birdie?" He knew Gilbert was joking, only acting condescending to give him the push he needed to gain his resolve back, but he still felt the need to show him up. So he took the head into his mouth and sucked, pulling the rest with his fist as he did. The answering groan, as well as the upward thrust, made him laugh. He let the head fall from his mouth and brought himself down to drag his tongue up the underside of his shaft. Gilbert groaned and tried to thrust again, aching for more of the warmth that Matthew's mouth promised., but Matthew held down his hips and blew lightly on the tip that had started to leak small drops down to get lost in silver curls.

Cocking his head, Matthew brought his tongue down again, drawing it up teasingly before enveloping Gilbert entirely. It was weird, but he enjoyed the power it brought, especially when Gilbert began to pant and moan as he sucked harder. Matthew swirled his tongue around the tip, pushed it into the slit, ran around the base and back up, hallowed his cheeks as he sucked, anything he could think of that would make Gilbert groan. Gilbert had twined his hands in his hair, pulling and clenching and unclenching his fingers and Matthew went on. He almost whimpered when Matthew released him, only to bite his lip nearly in half as he started to lick his way around the head while pumping him. He felt the telltale signs of climax churning in his groin. He tightened his grip in the blond hair, chocking out his name as Matthew slipped his tongue in the slip one last time.

He had died. He had died and gone to some heaven where everything was Matthew and he gave out teasing blowjobs that made him want to rip his hair out in frustration. That had to be the explanation. There was no way in hell his Matthew, quiet, shy, innocent Matthew, would have just done what he had. Matthew did not give blowjobs and Matthew most certainly did not swallow. But, oh dear Fritz, he had and he was licking his lips like he's only gotten syrup on them. Hell, maybe it tasted like syrup, he wouldn't be surprised with the amount he ate everyday. Or maybe it was beer. Yes, he most certainly had died and gone to Prussian heaven because now Matthew was kissing him and damn it all if he didn't taste like syrup and pancakes and salt and just _Matthew_. He should die more often, if this was what it was like.

Only he wasn't dead and he was incredibly uncomfortable with the sticky substance in between their chests. How the hell did it get all the way up there? Honestly, he didn't much care, all he cared about was getting the stickiness gone and bringing this new and even more awesome Matthew into the shower with him.

"I think this calls for a shower, don't you?" He smirked as Matthew's face burned a perfect red. So he was the same Matthew he had had this morning. For a second he thought he had gotten a robot to replace him. Or that he had died, dieing sounded like the best explanation.

"I…uhm…not…not r-really…" Ah, there was the Matthew he knew and loved. Not that he didn't love a teasing and slightly sadistic Matthew, but stuttering, blushing, nervous Matthew would always be his favorite.

"Of course you do! And the awesome me can't leave a damsel like you alone and _needy_ while I bask in my awesomeness!"

Matthew missed his confidence already. Apparently it was only good for a few minutes - or thirty, as the clock on the nightstand pointed out happily. Gilbert gladly dragged him into the bathroom, not bothering to care that he was completely nude and Matthew was still uncomfortable in his boxers. Though maybe he noticed that and decided to leave them on in order to mess with him. The albino closed and locked the door behind them, motioning for Matthew to sit on the toilet while he reached into the large, glass shower and switched on the hot water. Had it always been that big? Matthew hadn't noticed how convenient the size of the shower was for two people to fit in. He groaned as his pants tightened again, Gilbert smirking and chuckling slightly. He felt his face heat up more, but maybe that was the steam that had started to pour from the shower making him flush. Yeah, he wasn't nervous at all.

"I won't do anything you don't want, you know. I'm not Francis." Gilbert was kneeling in front of him, eyes staring at him as if judging his reaction. He sounded comforting, and he was in his own way, but the way his eyes darted from his face down to his vital regions was making it obvious he wanted to continue. As was the way his cock was twitching the more his eyes drank in.

Matthew nodded, earning a smile and a quick kiss from Gilbert before cold air reached his member and he hissed in surprise.

"And I thought I was the biggest. Hmm, not bad for a kid." Gilbert teased fondly, smirk widening at Matthew's small squeak. He flicked the tip, enjoying the way Matthew jumped and tried to cover himself up. Shy Matthew was definitely more fun. "Come on, in the shower with you."

He pulled the Canadian into the shower, being sure to shut the door tight and grabbed the shampoo from the shelf. He could at least pretend he really wanted to shower before they got to the good part. He knew Matthew would appreciate it at least.

"Gil, wha-what…?"

"Just turn around. I'm gonna wash your hair."

"Oh, okay."

Gilbert lathered the shampoo - it smelt like strawberries and was most definitely for girls but that was just something Matthew did - and rubbed it into his scalp and Mathew stared at the wall. He shivered every once in a while, but didn't flinch away when the hands moved from his head down to his back, rubbing sore spots and knots from the muscles. He leaned into the touch tilting his head back to rest on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert smiled and turned him around so he was facing him and his head was under the water. Matthew was more red than when they had gotten into the shower and seemed harder if that was possible. He smiled shyly, trying to keep his eyes from straying below Gilbert's chest. He knew the man was hard again, he had felt it, but he didn't want to…hell, he was confused. He wanted to keep going, but he didn't want to at the same time. It was damn confusing.

And then Gilbert wrapped his hand around him and stroked and all the confusion vanished. One stroke and he was as lustful as he had been before his buzz wore off. It kept going. It was hot and delicious and stunning and, dear God, it was the best damn thing he had ever felt in his entire life. God, what he had been missing all this time. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, crushing their lips together with his hand still in between them and pushed him back so he was sitting on the small shelf. Gilbert pushed shampoo bottles and wash clothes to the floor, pulling Matthew on top of him so he was straddling him again. His hand stopped its pumping, moving around to grab him by the ass and pull him up further. Matthew whined at the loss of contact, jerking his hips to get something, but quieted all together when he felt a slick finger pushing against the tight ring of muscles. He didn't know whether to push back onto it of to jump off. It was weird and hurt a bit when it finally slipped inside.

He buried his face in Gilbert's shoulder, waiting for the pain to lessen before telling him to move. It was slow and awkward but the more he moved, the less it hurt and he eventually felt that it was okay to add another finger. Two hurt more, but it was workable. Matthew started pushing back on to the fingers as they twisted and searched for something he must have been missing. Finally, after the third finger was in, they brushed over something that had him biting Gilbert's shoulder in a vain effort to keep quiet.

"G-Gil…nng…" He didn't care if he sounded crazy or needy or whatever the hell noise he was making made him sound like, he needed to be closer, he needed more.

Gilbert sat him up, having him use his knees to hold himself up as he gripped his cock and hold it steady. Matthew lowered himself onto it, eyes squeezing shut as the tip slipped past the ring of muscles. It hurt, the more he took in, the more he felt himself being filled to the brim, like he may explode before he reached the bottom. He didn't care how he did it, but he made it all the way down, hiding his face in Gilbert's shoulder again until the pain lessened. It took what felt like forever, Gilbert kissing his neck and shoulder trying to sooth him even though his voice was strained with the effort it took to keep from moving. He didn't want to hurt Matthew, but it was getting to the point where if he didn't move soon he was going to forget all about not hurting him and start thrusting wildly. He couldn't do that to Matthew, he was too innocent and fragile.

"G-Gil, m-move."

Matthew kissed him fiercely as Gilbert guided him with his hands on his hips. He pulled him up and pushed him back down slowly at first, picking up speed as Matthew told him to. Matthew's moans and pleas to go faster, harder, grew louder as he started to push himself, leaving Gilbert to move in time with him until he wanted to make him scream with pleasure.

Gilbert wrapped Matthew's legs around his waist, picked him up and pushed him against the wall so the water from the shower hit his back.

"Ah! Gil!"

He hit the spot again and again, pushing harder, moving faster. He felt himself getting closer to the edge, knowing Matthew was getting there too. He pushed harder, keeping Matthew against the wall as he reached between them and stroked Matthew in time with his thrusts. He wanted them to come at the same time.

"G-Gil!"

"Mattie!"

Matthew threw his head back, eyes shut tight and nails digging into Gilbert's back as he came. Gilbert bit Matthew's neck, leaving a mark that already looked purple and would not doubt be worse in the morning.

As the bliss wore down, he helped Matthew to stand on his own, kissing his forehead gently as he shut the now-cold water off. Matthew slumped against Gilbert's chest, breathing beginning to even out as he fell asleep.

"Hey, wait till we get back to bed." Matthew nodded, but kept his head where it was. "So un-awesome." Gilbert picked him up bridal style, hoping he didn't drop him.

"Thanks Gil." Matthew mumbled as he was placed on the bed, covers pulled up to his chin. Gilbert was about to climb in next to him when a crack and a faint yelp caught his attention. Make that two cracks and two yelps as another set followed the first.

He opened the window, peering down at a crumpled heap of branches, leaves and what looked like a bomber jacket and a yukata on the ground below.

"Damnit, trees don't understand how to hold a hero these days!" Alfred, glasses askew, kicked at the tree, sending another branch and more leaves raining down on him.

"America-san, please don't yell, Canada-san and Prussia-sama will hear you." Kiku said in what would have been a good tone if Gilbert hadn't already heard them fall. He also saw him slip something that looked like a camera into his sleeve after checking to be sure it was unharmed.

"Mattie?" Gilbert kicked the bed softly, startling Matthew awake.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Why in the hell are your brother and Japan doing sitting in the tree?"

* * *

**So? Did this totally fail? It's my first try at a lemon and it took me all day and I killed my brain with it. I read so much Harry/Draco smut for this I'm not even sure I'm sane anymore. **

**Anyone forget about America and Canada's bet? I hope so! That was the point of mentioning it in the failed beginning. **

**someone tell me this didn't fail... Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, it's already started, I just need to finish it...  
**


	5. Angel

**Ah! An update! What is this thing? Yeah it's been a while...I can't really give you my huge excuse, but it has to do with writers block, illness, psychotic new friends, a new boyfriend and all the stress it took to get that boyfriend, and finally getting out of high school. Yeah, I've been a busy bee. This had been started in March when the lower level French class was learning about the Carnaval de Quebec and I wanted to do something with it. I'm so so sorry this took so long to finish, I had to add a thousand or so words to it this morning so it may not be great, but it's something...And I'll edit it sometime soon since I have a few months before I start college.  
**

* * *

Angel

_Discovery number four: Snow can bring people together._

Language was one of the main problems of the nations, everyone - or so it seemed - had a different one and only the oldest were bi- or even trilingual. They had decided long ago to simply use English - England's English, _not_ America's - since it was the most wide spoken language. Everyone had learned it, as opposed to their politicians who continued to rely on translators - though they were fairly accurate, there was still the risk of misinterpretations. Most knew the languages of their friends - like how Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, and Mathias could hold a conversation in all four of their languages without a problem, even while drunk - but that was through centuries of experience and practice. Matthew had his own version of French and he had English, but German was so very foreign to him. The sounds more gruff and stressed in different places. The verbs conjugated both similarly and differently than their French counterparts. It was hard for him, but thus was the advantage of having as much free time as he did - the only advantage to being alone it seemed. He had the time to learn and perfect his German so he could surprise the person he loved most.

Yes, he was learning to speak German to surprise Gilbert, to surprise Prussia. He wanted to be able to talk with his boyfriend in a language not many people in his country knew, he wanted to say things that he normally wouldn't with the chance of being overheard in public so only Gilbert could understand him. He wanted, most of all, for Gilbert to give him that small smile that always made his heart flutter in that way he was sure was not good for him. He wanted to be closer to Gilbert than anyone else.

He asked Francis for help, him having known Gilbert the longest of his dysfunctional family and being the easiest to talk to, but he really had not been much help. He was more concerned with the issue of 'his darling Mathieu' throwing his innocence away to someone such as Gilbert. Matthew would have been touched at the protective sentiment - though the words bothered him some - if Francis hadn't finished his accusation with the suggestion that he return to his roots, as he put it, and lose his innocence to him instead. Needless to say, he left without any help, as well as a vow never to ask Francis for help unless his life depended on it again.

The next person he sought out for help was Arthur. While that trip started out far better than Francis' had, the end result was more or less the same.

After the guilty glances and apologies for forgetting him, Arthur had very warmly agreed to help Matthew with any endeavor he may be starting - though Matthew suspected that he agreed more to show up Francis than by some parental obligation. Of course, that was before he found out Prussia was involved.

He wasn't hit on - thankfully, two parents in one day would have killed him - but he was yelled at and learned a few new…colorful words in the process. Perhaps he should have told Arthur he was in a relationship with Gilbert sooner. Francis knew, he was probably one of the first to know being friends with Gilbert and all that flower stuff, but regardless of when Arthur had been told, his reaction would have been the same. According to Arthur, Gilbert was a horrible influence and was surely using Matthew in order to become a proper country again. The words stung and he tried to defend Gilbert - honestly, if he had been after his vital regions, he would have simply taken them already - but there was a very small change in his attitude. The most he got was a maybe - _maybe_ - Gilbert was serious, but Arthur still stuck by his assumption of the Prussian's influence corrupting his only innocent and decent son. And again, Matthew was left up creek without a paddle.

Alfred was far more supportive of his brother's relationship, though it was more out of his rebellious spirit than anything, and told his brother not to worry about Arthur and that the old man would come around once he saw how happy Matthew was - after all, he had finally accepted Alfred's relationship with Ivan, though it had taken a few decades. Regardless, Arthur would come around, he assured him; Francis would never change, however.

Alfred was also more helpful with the German problem. He gave Matthew several, slightly outdated, textbooks that the kids in his schools used. They weren't much, but the had sentence structure and all that important stuff the internet couldn't really give you. And who wanted to sound stupid using some poorly put together sentence taken from Google in front of their boyfriend? Matthew started reading on the plane back to his place, getting through three chapters and being asked to be quiet several times for doing the activities out loud - he had to practice pronunciation, of course.

He'd finished another half chapter by the time his taxi pulled up to his house. Seeing Gilbert's car in the driveway, he smiled and hid his books before stepping through the door.

Almost immediately, he was assaulted but a ball of fluff with a small yellow polka-dot on it's head. Kumajirou barreled into his master, knocking the breath out of him as he struggled to hang on to the bear. Gilbird was fluttering happily around his head, chirping out something that may have been the solution to global warming for all he knew. Matthew laughed and patted Kumajirou's head, placing him on the ground as footsteps approached.

"'Bout time you got back. That damn bear almost went crazy, he tried to eat your hockey stick, but my awesome self saved it."

Gilbert grinned at Matthew, Gilbird floating over to rest on his head. Matthew gazed fondly at the man, reaching up to poke the bird gently. It chirped and pecked at his finger affectionately.

"Missed you too Gil." He gave him a quick peck before heading upstairs to hide his books.

"Oi! Don't take your coat off yet, we're going out in a bit." Matthew stared blankly in the direction of his stairs, waiting for an explanation. He should have known better than to expect one with Gilbert, but it was in his nature to wait patiently.

"Where are we going then?" He couldn't remember it being a special occasion. Gilbert's birthday had past and his was still months away. It wasn't an anniversary or something like that. A meeting, maybe? Then again, he was pretty good at keeping up with his schedule himself, as well as managing Gilbert's - fairly more relaxed - appointments so that was not the right track. Something with another nation maybe?

"It's a surprise. Just hurry up, will you? It's like waiting for a chick sometimes."

"No beer with dinner tonight, Gil." Matthew laughed at the indignant squawk he got back.

"It was just an observation. Come on! Really? No beer?" Oh it was fun to tease Gilbert.

"It was an observation that should be kept to yourself. And really, no beer. For you at least. I'll be sure to drink plenty!" He laughed again at the frustration he could tell was starting to come over his boyfriend. It was just too easy sometimes.

"Fine, I didn't mean it. You are not like a woman at all. Just a very frustrating guy that drives he crazy 'cause he takes way too long on the bathroom. Even I don't stare at myself that long, Mattie. And we both know how awesome I am." Matthew rolled his eyes. Leave it to Gilbert to make this about himself.

"Yeah, yeah, Gil, you're amazing. We're all just drowning in your awesome wake."

"Damn right you are! Now let's go! All the good food will be gone if we don't hurry!"

It took seven hours for Matthew to finally catch on as to where they were going. In his defense he was half asleep most of the time and Gilbert took some strange route that wasn't really legal at times, so the times he was awake were like looking through a painting at high speeds. It was nauseating, but the Prussian refused to slow down even with the foot of snow threatening to flip their small car at every turn. He saw the signs before he saw the palace, they all read something along the same lines and the palace was sparkling in the meek sun that was showing itself through the clouds. Had that really started already? Why hadn't he been informed?

"So? Good surprise or what?" Gilbert took in his expression - something between shock and utter amusement - with a wide smile, placing a hand on Matthew's shoulder to steer him on to the snow covered carnival grounds.

"Gil, how did you know the Carnevale started today? _I _didn't even know." He looked up at his boyfriend with a pleased smile. It was his favorite celebration on the year, how did he for get it? The Carnevale de Quebec was what he waited for all year long.

"There was a huge flier outside this morning when I got back. I figured you forgot since you were off flying around the world, so my awesomeness bought us both those little tags to get in. Good surprise, right?"

There was a small blush forming on Gilbert's cheekbones, though it may have been from the cold. Matthew laughed, brushing his gloved hand over Gilbert's cheek once and giving him a small peck in thanks before dragging him to the ice palace to begin their day.

It was late and far more cold than was comfortable, even with all their coats and shared body heat, as Matthew and Gilbert flopped back in the snow to stare at the night sky together. They were exhausted, their day full of various contests and games - and far too much alcohol than was healthy even for a nation despite Matthew's promise of no beer. They had tried, drunkenly, to enter the snow sculpture competition and failed miserably when they managed to make half a snowman that looked more like a snow copy of Francis' vital regions than anything else. Needless to say they were banned from that particular attraction for a while.

"Hey Gil?" Matthew mumbled into his boyfriend's coat where he was hiding his face from the frozen wind nipping at his face.

"Hmm?"

"Isch liewe disch und danke schön."

Matthew waited patiently for Gilbert's response, listening to his breathing and the steady - though slightly racing - beat of his heart. He had expected surprise, but as the minutes passed and there was still no answer, he lifted his head to look at Gilbert's pink face in confusion. The albino's bottom lip was sucked into his mouth and being bitten on while the rest of his face was the picture of restrained laughter.

"H-hey! Don't laugh! I know I'm not good at it….but was i-it really that bad?" Matthew bit his bottom lip in embarrassment, glad for the cold to blame on his rapidly blushing face.

Gilbert broke his concentration and chuckled slightly, still keeping most of his laughter locked up to keep from making the Canadian even more embarrassed. "No, no, Mattie. It was cute! Just…just where did you learn to speak German?" He managed in between chuckles.

"Al gave me a couple of books his schools use…"

Gilbert laughed a bit louder at that. "Of course he did. I bet they had writing in them, ja?"

Matthew nodded, the flush rising to his ears now.

"Did you read the writing and not the actual text?" Another nod. "There's the problem, liebling. The was your stupid brother's way of remembering, incorrectly, to pronounce stuff. Next time, just ask Westen if you want to learn. Now lets go! We're gonna make the most awesome snow angels ever!"

"But…Gil! It's dark! How the hell are we going to find the car!" Matthew protested, being dragged out of his comfortable patch of snow and over to another part of the empty field they occupied.

"It doesn't matter, we're staying the night here anyway." Gilbert said, as if it was something that everyone did.

"What? Why?" How were they supposed to sleep here? The car was small enough just to drive, they couldn't sleep in the thing too…could they? Gilbert had his ways of being creative…

"There's a pancake breakfast in the morning, we need to be there first! They won't be as good as yours are, but then you get to relax and eat with me! We can even have a contest! Wanna make a bet on who can eat most? Loser has to cook for a week."

Matthew shook his head, trailing after the man with their fingers linked together through their gloves. He was already planning on losing _that_ bet, his kitchen wouldn't be able to survive a week of Gilbert's cooking. And wurst for diner every night just didn't seem like something he could handle, not that he didn't love them and all, just too much.

"Pick up the pace, Mattie! I want to make the biggest snow angel ever!"

"Yeah, yeah Gil, I'm coming."

"Not yet, you're not baby! Later though." Gilbert laughed lewdly just as a snowball hit him in the back of the head.

And the epic snowball war began, ending in a peace treaty in the back of their small car.

* * *

**I hope some people still read this...I know it's been a while but all the alerts and favs and reviews mean the world to me, even though I can't answer all of them. I hope the next chapter is better and gets up sooner than this one. Thanks to everyone that stuck with me! It means a lot!**


End file.
